1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of determining the composition of a fluid. More precisely, the invention provides a data processing method analyzing characteristics of microwave beams that have traversed a fluid in order to determine the composition of this fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Patent 2,833,705 discloses a separator drum comprising a first rod provided with microwave beam emitters and a second rod provided with microwave beam receivers. The separator contains a petroleum effluent from a production well. A microwave source is connected to the emitters so that each emitter can emit a microwave beam. An acquisition device records the microwave beams picked up by the receivers, as well as the microwave beam emitted by the source.